Falling Down
by orientrainbow
Summary: A young girl is taken to the vamp bar, Fangtasia, for her 18th birthday by friends where a bet changes her life forever. Eric/OC Kisa
1. INTRO Character Descriptions

Title: Falling Down

Rating: T

Content: E/FB (OC)

Synopsis: A young girl is taken to the vampire bar, Fangtasia, for her 18th birthday by friends where a bet changes her life forever.

Laura Grier : 23 years old-5'8"-135 lbs-golden brown eyes-platinum blond-shoulder skimming-straight hair-fair skin-outspoken/smart/self-centered/party animal/vain/promiscuous

Emma Mills : 21 years old-5'7"-130 lbs-hazel eyes-light honey brown-bottom of shoulder length-straight hair-beige skin-friendly/smart/strong/kind hearted/caring

Kisa Panittere : 18 years old-5'3"-115 lbs-blue eyes-dark brown-small of back length-loose curly hair-olive skin-shy/pure/smart/strong/unique/caring/friendly-long/thick eye lashes-freckles dusted across cheeks


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N : I just want to let everyone know that this is my first attempt at doing a fic for True Blood so please be nice. I know some things may not be accurate but if you want to help or correct something, just message me. I will be grateful for whatever help you can provide. **

**CHAPTER ONE **

"I can't believe I let you two talk me into this." Kisa Ramos said to her two longtime friends, Laura Grier and Emma Mills as they stood in a long like outside of a building.

"Relax Kisa. It's just a bar." Laura said.

"Just a bar? You make it sound so safe and normal."

"It's a great place," Emma said, "It just happens to be own by a vampire." The three friends were waiting to be granted entry into the popular bar and vampire hotspot, Fangtasia.

"I don't even know why I'm here. I shouldn't have left my house. Why am I here?" She asked no one in particular.

"Because it's your birthday and you need to celebrate. You're 18 now, finally legal!" Laura exclaimed.

"Why couldn't we go some place else? Some place safe. Merlotte's is a nice establishment."

"Fangtasia is the place to be. You can let loose and this is Bon Temps for god sakes, no place is safe. Especially at night."

Kisa sighed. "Don't be scared Kisa. It'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because we both come here a lot. We're regulars." Emma said.

"Why would you continue to come to a place that could result in your death?"

"You want to know what keeps us coming back?" Emma asked.

"Yes, it's insane." Emma looked at Laura who smiled,

"You'll see why." The two said in unison.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO (or three if you count the character description page)…**

Kisa looked at her two friends, "Is there something about this place I don't know?" She asked slightly confused.

Laura giggled as Emma chuckled. Kisa rolled her eyes in annoyance. She sighed once her friends laughter subsided. "How long have we waited?"

"Not too long, we're a couple of people back. It's well worth the wait."

Two minutes passed and three young women had finally reached the entrance. "I need to see some ID." The woman at the door said. Laura and Emma reached into their back pockets and retrieved their identification cards. They held them up to the female bouncer. She scanned them briefly before turning her attention to Kisa who had not pulled out her ID. "And you dear? You look a little young." Kisa stared up at the elegantly beautiful woman. "Can she not hear?"

"Kisa, where is your ID?" Emma asked.

"I have it..." She went into her pocket and pulled it out. She handed it to her. The woman scanned hers and smiled at the young girl, "Söt arton."

"Excuse me?" Kisa asked.

"You can go in." She said handing her ID back to her and stepping aside. They all pocketed their ID's. Laura walked in followed by Emma then Kisa. As they entered, Kisa could feel the other woman eyes on her. She looked back and saw the smile still painted on her regal looking face. This made her feel uncomfortable and a little afraid. The friends headed straight to the bar.

"What'll you have?" The vampire bartender said to them.

"Scotch on the rocks." Laura said leaning over the bar and batting her eyes at him. "I'll have the same." Emma said.

"And what will you have little lady?" He asked looking at Kisa.

She looked at him, "I can't drink alcohol." She said.

"I can see that." He said licking his lips and grinning at her. She gasped and stepped back from the bar at the sight of his sharp fangs.

"First timer?" He asked before fixing the two drinks in record time (it's not that difficult anyhow..), "Here you are." They grabbed their glasses before paying him.

"Let's go sit." Emma said when she spotted an empty table. They walked over and sat down.

"So what so you think?" Laura asked.

Kisa shrugged, "What am I suppose to think?"

"It's your first time in a vampire bar. It's your first time in a bar period!"

"It's okay I guess...certainly not what I expected."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked taking a sip from her glass.

"I expected to see complete darkness and large, wild, blood sucking sex orgies all over the place. I expected the be completely appalled and disgusted," Kisa looked around the room taking in everything, "I've never seen so many vampires in one room...and co-existing with us."

"Vampires have been out of the coffin for awhile Kisa. Where have you been?"

"This vampire thing hasn't directly affected me or my life."

"You never know where the night will lead," Laura said before downing the last of her drink. She then sat the glass down and stood, "Let's dance!" She said. Emma finished her drink and saw her glass down. She stood,

"Let's go Kisa." She said grabbing her arm and pulling her up from her seat.

"I'm coming." Kisa said following her friends through the throngs of people, both human and vampire alike. They finally stopped in what seemed like the middle of the crowd. Laura turned and spotted who she had come there for, time and time again. She smiled seductively at the man, "This is a good spot." She said before starting to dance to the upbeat pace of the loud music. Emma and Kisa also began to dance to the beat of the music. Kisa looked at Laura and noticed she was dancing and moving seductively in one direction. Kisa tapped Emma on the shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"What is Laura doing?"

"She's dancing, like everyone else."

"But it seems like she is putting on a show."

Emma laughed, "You want to know why we are regulars here?" Kisa nodded. Emma got close to her, "Take a look, straight ahead." Kisa turned her gaze in the direction of which Laura was performing her most seductive moves. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight ahead of her.....

--------------------------------------------------

Söt arton - Sweet eighteen


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N : Sorry it took a couple of days but I've been procrastinating and also busy in other aspects of my life. I hope you like it! I promise, Eric is coming in the next chapter. And thank you for all of the positive reviews because this is my first TRUE BLOOD fan fic.**

**I think I should mention that there may or may not be any mention of Sookie in this because I frankly don't like that storyline and I don't mean to knock any of you who enjoy it. I'm just not a fan of it. Anyhow,**

**CHAPTER FOUR (OR THREE)**

"Wow." Kina said at the sight of the handsome fair haired man sitting in a chair clad in fur, on the upraised stage.

"He's gorgeous right?" Emma said.

Kisa nodded, "I guess. I mean I can't really see his face from this distance."

"I'm sure you will by the end of the night." Emma said just as she spotted a young man eyeing her. She smiled, "Have fun and happy, happy birthday." She said going over to the man.

Kisa sighed, "Laura." She said walking and tapping her on the shoulder just as she had Emma. Laura turned to her but didn't stop dancing.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to go sit down."

"We just started dancing, what happened to your stamina? You're suppose to be a dancer."

"A ballerina…we stood in a line for nearly an hour. I have to rest my feet."

"That's fine, go sit miss ballerina extraordinaire."

"Whatever."

"Happy birthday sweetness." Laura said hugging her.

"Thanks Laura. Enjoy yourself."

"Oh I will." She said with a dirty smile. Kisa knew what that look meant.

"Have fun." Kisa then walked back to their table and sat down. After sitting there quiet and alone, an unfamiliar voice spoke from behind her.

"Hello there." The deep and masculine voice said.

Kisajumped and turned to find a tall attractive man standing directly behind her. He looked at her and saw her hand resting over her chest, "Did I scare you?" He asked. She nodded slowly.

"I didn't intend to frighten you, forgive me, I'm Neil Lewison." He said holding his hand out to her. She stared up at him before extending her hand. He took her hand into his and as soon as it made contact, Kisa quickly yanked her hand away from him.

"Vampire." She said. He gave her a tooth grin,

"Of course, this is a vampire bar isn't it? Are you all alone tonight?" He asked in a clearly seductive tone.

"Uh...I'm..I came here with friends," She said getting out of her seat, "I should go find them." She said backing away from him.

"Happy birthday." He said still smiling.

Kisa swallowed before turning around and walking into the crowd of people. She quickly spotted her friends dancing with each other. "Emma, Laura, I think I was almost attacked by a vampire and I'm ready to go home."

"We just got here and you've had no fun. Do you really want to end your birthday celebration like this?"

"This could be my last birthday _'celebration'_ if I don't leave."

"You're fine Kisa."

"I'm not going back to that table alone."

"Fine, we'll come with you." Emma said.

"I'll meet you at the table. I'm going to get another drink, either of you want me to bring you anything?" Laura asked.

"Scotch." Emma replied.

Laura nodded, "I'll get you water Kisa." Laura then walked in the direction of the bar. Emma and Kisa walked over to the table and sat down.

"So where is this vampire who you're afraid of?"

"I don't know...he told me his name was Neil."

"Do you think he wanted to drain you?" She looked at Emma who laughed.

"It was a joke."

"Not a very good one considering where we are." Kisa said, looking around the room to see if the vampire was anywhere in sight. She turned toward the stage and spotted the elegant blond woman, who had let them in, standing at the side of the man who still sat in the chair. She noticed that she was staring at her and still smiling. Every few seconds, she would lean over to the man and whisper something in his ear. The fair haired man would then look at her before flashing a faint but dashing smile. Kisa exhaled slowly and looked away from them.

"Here we are." Laura said returning to the table with two more glasses of chilled scotch and a glass of water. She sat down and slid Emma's glass to her. "And your water." She said passing Kisa's glass to her.

"How did you carry three glasses with two hands?"

"I was a waitress, remember." Laura drank from her glass, "So where is this vamp that scared you?" She asked shifting in her chair and turning toward the stage.

"We dealt with that, she's fine." Emma said. "

"Cool." Laura continued to take sips from her glass, all the while staring at the man seated on the stage. Emma and Kisa noticed.

"Laura."

"Yeah."

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"Nothing...just planning how I'm going to offer myself to Mr. Northman."

"Mr. Northman?" Kisa asked.

"Yes. That gorgeous creature on stage is the notorious Viking vampire Eric Northman. He's dead sexy." Laura said biting her lip.

"And what do you mean offer yourself?" Kisa asked looking from Laura to Emma.

"Well you can either approach him and offer yourself or he'll summon you to him." Emma said.

"What do you offer?"

"Your blood and body..."

"Body?"

"Sex Kisa."

"Sex? Why does it have to be sex?"

"The biting and the sucking of blood is very erotic and electrifying. Very intense." Laura said closing her eyes and shivering.

"Have you done that before?" Kisa asked.

Laura opened her eyes and nodded. She finished her drink, "I've done it a couple of times with a couple of different vampires and once with Eric. It was the most intense and powerful sexual encounter I have ever had. He has to be the best lover in all of Louisiana." Laura said, "Just thinking about it gets me hot and wet...I'm tingling all over."

"That was too much information. Kisa is completely red in the face." Emma said.

Laura turned to her friend, "You have to try it."

"Try it?"

"Yeah, you'll thoroughly enjoy it." Laura said.

"I couldn't." Kisa said her face burning bright red.

"Sure you could. All you have to do is go up to him, bow and offer your company for the night."

"Emma have you ever done that?" Kisa asked.

"Once, but it wasn't with Eric." She replied.

"I have an idea," Laura said looking at her two friends, "How about we make a bet."

"What kind of bet?"

Laura smiled, "Which ever one of us is about to catch his eye and is summoned by him, or he accepts one of your offering of blood and the most amazing sex, is the winner."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"You won't get hurt Kisa."

"What if something goes wrong or he's offended and he kills one of us?"

"Kisa you're being ridiculous."

"No I'm not Laura. We can't play games like this with vampires. It's highly unsafe and a definite death sentence." Kisa whispered.

"Kisa everything will be fine, I promise you. It's your birthday, you legal. You're an young adult, free your inhibitions. Live a little! You only have one life to live." Laura said. Kisa sighed.

"I'm in." Emma said.

Kisa looked at her.

"What? I want to try him."

Laura smiled, "What about you Kisa?"

Kisa looked at Laura, "I'll do it but I will keep my fingers crossed that he will deny me. I don't think I could go through with it."

"You won't have to...I can't wait to be pillaged once more..." Laura said shifting in her seat and rubbing her legs together as she turned her attention back to the man on stage. Emma did the same. Kisa glanced at the man and woman on stage and swallowed as they both smiled at her.

--- ENTER ERIC....


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm apologizing ahead of time...sorry for all the Swedish dialog!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Who wants to go first?" Laura asked.

"Not me." Kisa said quickly.

"I'll go," Emma said, "Wish me luck." Emma said from her seat and inhaled. "How do I look?"

"Smashing."

"Alright, here it goes." Emma walked away from the table and made her way to the stage. Kisa sat in her chair with her fingers crossed hoping and silently praying that he would accept Emma's offer. Laura sat waiting anxiously for the man's disapproval, her confidence ample. She was certain that when she came to offer herself, he would immediately accept, even before Kisa had the chance.

"He doesn't look interested at all." Laura said, staring at the scene of Emma exposing her neck to him. Kisa began to shake her leg. She sighed and ran a hand through her dark head of hair. She kept her gaze down and applied light pressure on her bottom lip, biting it briefly before looking up and over to Emma. She saw her walking back over to them.

"Yes!" Laura said when Emma got to the table.

"What happened?" Kisa asked looking at Emma.

"I'm up ladies." Laura said.

"No." Emma said looking at Laura.

"What?"

"He wants Kisa."

"What?" Laura asked.

"Me?" Kisa asked.

"Yeah, he said for you to come to him."

"No, no. I don't want to go to him. Laura you go instead."

"It doesn't work like that...if he asked for you, you have to go. You can't refuse." Laura said nonchalently.

"I want to go home." Kisa said standing from her seat.

"You can't darling, my master has summoned you and as your friend said, you can not refuse." The blond woman said with a smirk.

Kisa looked at her, "I don't want to die." She said softly, shaking her head.

"He's not going to kill you Kisa." Laura said.

Kisa looked at her. "Just go Kisa, it'll be alright. We'll be right here." Laura said.

"Come this way." The woman said. Kisa looked at her friends before walking around the table and following the woman. The walk to the stage wasn't that far of a distance from the table and before she knew it, she stood in front of the still seated man who eyed her.

"Vad er din namn?" He asked.

Kisa looked at him and shook her head in confusion. "Henne namn är Kisa och hon er en absolut ren och mest absolut läcker." The woman said. The man glanced at her and smirked before looking back at Kisa.

"Äsch...en jungfru," He said smiling devilishly, "Kisa. Er den här din bil förste gång här min raring?"

"Ja herr, den er." Kisa said, finally mustering up the courage to speak.

"Å , du tala Svensk?"

"Bara en liten smul. Jag förstå enda lite också."

"Er du nervös?" He asked.

"Lite, ja." She replied softly.

"Du icke gör det vara nöd till å bli. Jag går inte till såra du."

"Er du går till fodra av jag?" She asked.

He smiled, "Jag skulle lik till, er du offranden?"

She shook her head, "Du kunde dränera jag eller såra eller döda jag och slippa från det." She said and his smile widened,

"You're right, I could." He flashed his fangs.

"Come closer..." He said gesturing her toward him.

She shook her head, "No thank you."

"Excuse me?" He asked. "I mean no offense sir I just..." She stopped as her heart began to race. "I'm sorry sir."

"Sir?" He smirked, "You don't know who I am?"

"Mr. Eric Northman...my friend mentioned your name."

"Just how old are you?" He asked.

"Eighteen...I just turned eighteen actually, today." He nodded and slowly looked her over. Kisa stood there feeling completely uncomfortable.

"This is Pam." He said. Kisa looked at the woman and smiled a little.

"Hello darling." Pam said, smiling back at her. Kisa looked at the blond man as he still looked her over.

"Pam." He said. She looked at him then walked over to Kisa. Pam took a hand full of her long dark loose curly hair. She then held it up off her neck and examined it. Kisa stood there afraid of what could possibly happen next, being that her throat was completely exposed to two vampires. She swallowed just as Pam let her hair fall back down around her shoulders. She stepped away from her as Eric sat back in his throne like chair. "You may go, for now." He said.

"F-For now?" She asked half relieved to be free to go but troubled as to what he meant by..._for now_.

"Yes, for now." Kisa stared a moment before nodding her head slightly and walking off the stage. As she headed back to where her friends were waiting. She could feel the vampires eyes burning into her. "Pam.."

"Yes."

"Hon er inte till lov , Jag önskar till se henne privat. Komma med henne till min office." Eric said still watching the girl from behind before she disappeared into the crowd.

---------------------

**What is your name? - Vad er din namn?**

**Her name is Kisa and she is a completely pure and most definitely delicious - Henne namn är Kisa och hon er en absolut ren och mest absolut läcker**

**Oh...a virgin - Äsch...en jungfru**

**Is this your first time here my dear? - Er den här din bil förste gång här min raring?**

**Yes sir, it is - Ja herr , den er**

**Just a little. I understand only a little also - Bara en liten smul. Jag förstå enda lite också**

**Are you nervous? - Er du nervös?**

**A little, yes - Lite , ja**

**You don't have to be. I am not going to hurt you - Du icke gör det vara nöd till å bli. JAG går inte till såra du**

**Are you going to feed on me? - Er du går till fodra av jag?**

**I would like to, are you offering? - Jag skulle lik till , er du offranden?**

**You could drain me or hurt or kill me and get away with it - Du kunde dränera jag eller såra eller döda jag och slippa från det**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: It may or maybe not take a while for the next chapter because I have figure out where I'm going from here, especially this next scene. If you can help and/or offer suggestions please leave me a direct message or email me at ****also there are two news OC's**

_**Kayla Ramos is the four year old sister of Kisa who she care for and has been caring for since the death of their parents.**_

_**Francis Miller is the fifty year old live in nanny who cares for Kayla when Kisa is away. **_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"What happened?" Emma asked when Kisa got back to the table.

"Nothing…I don't know for sure." She replied.

"What do you mean?" Laura asked.

She shrugged.

"Did he accept your offering of not?"

"I didn't offer myself."

Laura smiled, "Then I should go." She then walked off. Kisa sat down next to Emma.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"What did he say to you?" Emma asked.

"Nothing much. I mostly stared at me…"

"Did they examine your neck?"

"Pam, the blond woman, she held my hair up and looked at my neck."

"You're clean. You've never been marked."

Kisa looked at her, "Did you let the vampire you had sex with mark you?"

"Yeah…he bit me. There is still a mark on the inside of my thigh."

"Really? Did it hurt?"

"It didn't hurt to me…but I was in throes of an intense orgasm." Emma said smiling in remembrance.

Kisa blushed and looked down, "What was that like?"

"I'm sorry Kisa, I forgot how innocent you truly are…I was meaning to ask, whatever happened to you and that guy, what was his name?…"

"Adam," Kisa said, "He couldn't deal with the fact that I was saving myself for marriage."

"Aww…you're so old fashion."

"I was raise to think so and behavior so. I don't want to ruin my first time with someone I don't see myself marrying. I have self worth. And I'm not saying you or Laura don't have self worth but I am who I am."

"No one is knocking your adorable innocence." Emma said. She looked around, "I feel so bad now for bringing you here. This is no place for you." Kisa just nodded her head. Emma looked at her watch on her arm, "Let's get Laura and get out of here." Emma said standing. Kisa stood also. They walked in the direction of the stage and was shocked to find no one there. Emma looked back at Kisa. "Where'd they go?"

"I don't know."

"Oh fuck!" Emma mumbled. She then turned to Kisa, "She has her phone. We can call her."

"My phone is in the car."

"So is mine, come on." Emma said. They headed out of the club and rushed over to where Emma's car was. Emma unlocked the doors, got in and hurriedly began to search for her cell phone.

"Check the glove compartment." Kisa said. Emma opened it,

"Found it!" She said holding the phone up. She then flipped it open and dialed Laura's number. She put the phone up to the her ear and listened as the phone rung. Kisa stood there waiting as Emma paced. Moments later, Kisa heard a phone ringing from behind her. She recognized the ring tone as Laura's and turned around. "Laura." She said seeing her walk out of the bar.

"Where were you?" Emma asked closing her phone. Laura walked over to them,

"Entertaining." She said with a smile on her face. Kisa looked at her then looked at Emma.

"Entertaining? Entertaining who, doing what?" Emma asked. Laura just continued to smile,

"Looks like I've won." She said walking over to them. Emma shook her head as Kisa walked to the car.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Kisa, Emma and Laura all turned to the owner of the voice.

"Pam." Laura said.

"You are not to leave." Pam said walking over to them.

"My friends are leaving." Kisa said knowing she was talking to her.

"My master has instructed me to not let you leave."

"I have to go, they are my ride. I didn't drive tonight."

"I'll stay in her place." Laura said. Pam looked at her briefly,

"My master wouldn't be pleased."

"She has to go. She has a baby girl at home." Laura blurted out. Pam gave Kisa a look.

"Do not leave, I will inform my master of your…issue." She then went back into the bar and with inhuman speed (of course), returned before Kisa could say anything to Laura. "As I expected, my master does not care about your predicament. You must stay until he permits you to go."

Kisa shook her head, "I can't, please let Laura stay. She clearly is comfortable here. I have a little girl at home who is expecting me back. Please, let your master know I mean no disrespect." Pam looked at Kisa then to Laura.

"Get in the car." Emma said grabbing Kisa's arm. Kisa hurriedly climbed into the car and Emma slide into the driver's seat.

"Are you coming?!" She stuck her keys into the ignition.

"I'm staying. I want to extend my entertaining." Laura said.

"Fine." Emma started her car and sped off.

"I can't believe she stayed." Kisa said.

"She's really become addicted to that lifestyle…God, I feel even more guilty for taking you there."

"It's fine…I wasn't there long enough to be corrupted."

"It was all Laura's idea. She loves it there. She's there almost every night," Emma flicked on her turning signal and turned down the street that lead to Kisa's home, "It's like a drug for her now, she enjoys the high and it's sickening. She wants a life and relationship with a vampire which is completely impossible."

"Don't they mate?" Kisa asked.

"Mate?"

"Yeah…like when dogs or wolves take a mate and mark them and it's forever."

"There can be no forever for a human and a vampire. I don't think they mate for life or at all. Eric sure as hell is no one woman man. Rumors has it that he's had over a thousand lovers." Emma said as she pulled into Kisa's driveway. She stopped the car and looked at her young friend, "Kisa you shouldn't go back there."

"I was planning on it."

"I know you're saying that right now but it's something about that place and that man…he keeps people coming back. Especially women. Don't let him or that lifestyle suck you in. It'll only end terribly." Emma whispered. Kisa stared at her a moment,

"Emma…did something terrible happen with you and a vampire?"

Emma shook her head, "I'll tell you about it later. Now is not the time."

"Okay…" Kisa undid her seatbelt and unlocked her door. She then climbed out of the car, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright. Good night and give little Kayla a kiss for me."

"Okay." Kisa then walked up to her house. She stepped up on the porch and retrieved her house key and unlocked the door. She opened it and stepped in. She then heard Emma honk her horn. She turned and waved to her as she disappeared down the street. Kisa sighed and walked further into the house. She shut the door behind her and locked it.

"Mrs. Miller!" Kisa called out the name of the middle aged woman who served as a live in nanny to help her care for her 4 year old sister, Kayla.

"Good evening Kisa." The woman, first name Francis, said walking into the foyer, "You're home early." The slightly gray haired woman said.

"I know…there wasn't much to do."

"But it's your birthday, you're 18th birthday. There is plenty to do."

"Not in this town unless you are into the dark world of the vampires…how is Kayla?" Kisa asked as they walked into the sitting room.

"She's fine and resting comfortably."

"She's asleep?"

"Yes. I just put her down actually."

"Thank you Mrs. Miller." She said.

"You can call me Francis. You're a young adult now." Kisa smiled a little.

"I'm going to bed, do you need anything before I go up?"

"I'm fine Francis…you can go to sleep."

"Okay dear. Goodnight honey." She kissed her forehead then walked out of the sitting room and headed up the back stairs. Kisa sighed and headed into the kitchen. She walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. She looked inside for something eat before she too retired for the night. She found nothing she craved at that moment and shut the refrigerator door. The words of Emma floated through her head. 'What could she have experienced?' She asked herself. 'A failed would be relationship with a vampire.'

"That's idiotic." She said aloud. At that moment, she heard what sounded like a gentle knock on the back door entrance of the three story, brick home. She walked through the kitchen and to the back door. She stood on her tip toes and looked out of the peep hole. She saw no one. She sighed and turned to walk away from the door when the knock came again. She immediately opened the door and stepped out onto porch.

"Hello." She said as she looked around the big backyard. When she saw no one, she turned to go back into the house but was stopped when a icy hand grabbed her roughly pushed her into the closed back door. Kisa started to scream but the hand moved to her mouth.

"You disobeyed me…"


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm so happy that you're enjoying my story, even though I'm a rookie at this! And I have to give a special thanks to lol9987 for her help whom I will probably go to for help again. **

**-- If anyone has any ideas of what could have happened to Laura, let me know! Or if anyone has any idea of what should have between Eric and Kisa (should he be her first? will they fall in "love"? ... Let me know what you think!).**

**SORRY IT'S SHORT**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Kisa tried to break out of the grip of the man but stopped moving the man pushed her hair back off of her neck and tilted her head. He then leaned down to her.

"No!" She screamed when she felt the fangs graze the skin of her neck.

"You disobeyed me…" He repeated. It was then that she looked up and got a good look at his face.

"Mr. Northman?" She said her voice shaky and uneasy because of stark fear.

"You disobeyed me…why?" Eric asked.

She moved her head to a more comfortable position and looked up at him, "I meant no disrespect. I told Pam…I had to go because of my little girl." He gave her a strange look as he stepped away from her. She just looked at him.

"You have a child?" She could tell was slightly confused.

"A child of my own…no, she is my little sister but I care for her since our parents death." She whispered, "I couldn't stay. Isn't Laura there? What happened with her?"

"She's not exactly my type." He stated. Kisa continued to stare at him, her big blue eyes dancing across his face. He looked at her and gave a slow smile that sent chills up and down her spine. She blushed and looked away from him.

"I never knew a vampire could have a type."

"There are many things you may not know about us…I could be your insight into our erotic world of fantasy." He said in a tone laced in seduction.

She looked at him again for a brief moment then shook her head. She turned to the door and opened it. She stepped back into the house then turned to Eric.

"Don't you want to invite me in?"

She swallowed, "I know the rule about vampires not being able to come inside any place, that's not public, without an invitation. I can not invite you into my home. It's not safe for my little sister or me. I don't intend to have any kind of constant contact with any vampire. The only reason I came to your bar is because my friends drug me there. I'm not aiming to become a regular as Laura is. It was just spontaneity for me. I mean no offenses against you, your bar or your kind, I just can't afford to be a victim of anything for a vampire." Eric simply stared at her, his smirk spreading across his face,

"They always come back." He said in a breathy tone. Kisa blinked and just like that, he was gone. Kisa shut the door and headed up to bed, with his words stuck in her head. 'Do they always come back?' Was the last thought in her head that night before she drifted off to sleep.

"Rise and shine sweetheart," Kisa said walking in to her sister's brightly colored room the next morning. She smiled when she saw her still fast asleep in her bed, one arm wrapped around her teddy bear. She walked over to the bed and leaned down. She placed a kiss on her forehead. The little girl moved slightly but didn't wake up. Kisa decided to let her sleep a while longer. She walked out of the room.

"Where's Kayla?" Francis asked when Kisa walked out of the room.

"She's still sleeping. I'll let her get up with she is ready. I don't want to wake her and then she's cranky all day."

"Okay."

"I'm going to be around the house all day so you can actually go out and take care of any business of yours."

"That's good and convenient because I do have to do a few things that I need to get done."

"You can go."

"Alright. I'll be back soon.."

"Take your time."

"Before I go, I wanted to ask you something. Last night, I heard a male's voice just outside of my window. Were you finally entertaining a man?"

Kisa blushed and shook her head, "No…it was no one."

"It know I heard a male's voice. It's okay if you want to keep that private. You're a smart, responsible young woman and I know that you won't do anything brainless."

"Yeah.."

"Well I'm gonna go."

"While you're out, could you pick up a few groceries?"

"Sure. I'll be back soon." Francis walked down the stairs. Kisa stood in her spot for a moment. She heard the front door open and shut. She then traveled down the stairs and made her way to the kitchen where she promptly prepared breakfast for Kayla.

"Kisa." The small voice said from behind her a couple of minutes after she had finished making breakfast. She turned and smiled at her little sister standing in the entry of the kitchen. She walked over to her and scooped her up in her arms,

"Good morning sweetie," She said kissing her on the head, "I made you breakfast. Rainbow parfait with chopped bananas."

"Yum!" She said with a bright smile.

Kisa walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room, "Sit right here." She said placing her in a chair at the table. Kisa then walked back into the kitchen. She went into the refrigerator and grabbed the cup of plain low-fat yogurt mixed with bananas and strawberries then topped with granola. She grabbed a spoon and walked back out to the dining room where she found Kayla patiently waiting.

"Here you are." She said placing the cup in front of her along with the spoon.

"Yum yum yummy!" She said picking up her spoon and starting to eat. Before Kisa could join her at the table, the doorbell rung.

"Stay here." She said to her. She jogged to the front door as the bell rung throughout the house two more times, "I'm coming!" She reached the door and opened it. She gasped at the sight that met her. There was her friend, clothes torn, nearly shredded and covered it in blood.

"Laura."

"They're going to kill me…"


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N : Thanks so much for all the reviews and also thank you to all who answered my little _human punishment question_. I am very grateful for _ALL_ of the answers and suggestions. I can't name you all, I can't remember all of the names (ID) but you know who you are! XOXO hugs and kisses to you all! Once again, T h A n X!!!!! **

**ENJOY!!!!**

****

CHAPTER SEVEN

Kisa pulled Laura into the house and shut the door behind her.

"What happened to you?" Kisa asked, frightened by her appearance.

"They tried to kill me…"

"Who tried to kill you?"

"I can't go home. They know where I live and they've been invited in…I can't go back there, I can't.." Laura cried. Kisa noticed she was shaking.

"Go upstairs and clean yourself up. I'm going to make you some tea."

"O-Okay." Laura said. She walked over to the stairs and climbed them. Kisa sighed. She then walked back into the dining room where Kayla sat at the table still eating her parfait. She smiled at her then went into the kitchen and grabbed the phone from the base that hung on the wall. She dialed Emma's number and listened as it rung. After three rings, Emma picked up the phone. "Hello." She said.

"Emma."

"Hey Kisa."

"Are you working today?" She asked.  
"No, I'm off today. Why?"

"I need you to come here right away."

"Why? What's going on?"

"It's Laura, she just came here with her clothes torn, covered in blood and I need you here so Kayla won't see her."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." Emma said hanging up.

"Kisa." She heard Kayla say.

"I'm coming sweetheart." Kisa walked back to the kitchen, "Are you all done?" She asked.

"Yes." She said nodding her head. Kisa took the cup off the table and placed it in the sink. She then picked Kayla up, "Let's get you clean and dressed." She said walking over to the stairs.

"Can I take a bath with bubbles?" She asked. Kisa smiled at her,

"Of course you can." Kisa walked up the stairs and directly to the bathroom. She let Kayla down and turned on the water. She set a cool temperature then poured some bubble bath liquid in the tub.

"You can get in." Kayla undressed and climbed into the tub. Kisa let the tub fill half way before turning off the water. "Play with your bath toys. I'll be right back." The girl nodded her head. Kisa grabbed the toys from the cabinet under the sink. She then placed them in the tub.

"I'm going to come right back and bath you up and wash your hair. Okay?"

"Okay." Kisa walked out of the bathroom and headed down the hall to her bedroom where she was certain Laura had went. She walked into the room and Emma sitting on her bed, wrapped in a towel and clean.

"Laura." She said. She looked over to her,

"I can't home."

"Why is that?" Kisa asked walking over to her. She shook her head, "What happened last night when we left Laura?"

"I don't know…everything happened so fast." Kisa sat beside her on the bed.

"Were you attacked on your way home? I know you had to walk.."

"Vampires," She whispered looking at her, "Eric didn't want me so I…I offered myself to someone else."

"Who?"

"It wasn't a singular person."

"What?"

"There were three vampires."

"Three? Laura, you didn't.."

"I did. I thought I could handle it and the sight of them all shirtless with bulging muscles…I was so turned on I just, went for it. I thought it was a nice and erotic idea at first but things change once they started feeding."

"What happened?" Kisa asked looking at her.

Laura inhaled, "I've given myself a death sentence…I killed one of the vampires. I staked him because he was getting carried away and wouldn't stop…He just wouldn't stop feeding Kisa. I could have died! I had no choice."

Kisa shook her head, "Oh my god." She whispered.

"I don't know how I escaped but I did and I know once night falls, they will be looking for me. And they'll find me." She said beginning to cry as she spoke.

"Why did you do that Laura?"

"I told you, I had no choice!"

"They will track your scent here. My little sister safety is now threatened."

"I'm sorry Kisa, I didn't mean to bring you into this, but I have no other place to go!" The doorbell rung.

"That's Emma, go and let her in and let her know what happened. I have to bath up Kayla and dress her. I'll find you something of mine to wear."

Laura stood, "I'm so sorry."

"It'll be alright…we'll figure something out somehow." She nodded then walked out of the room. Kisa stood there a moment and let out a heavy sigh before walking out of the room and heading back down to the bathroom.

~_~

"How could you have been so stupid Laura?" Emma said after she had been caught up to what he had happened.

"I wasn't thinking about any consequences, I was afraid if I didn't kill him that he would kill me." Laura said.

"You know they will hunt you down and won't stop until you are punished. And you know the punishment will be severe because by now, Eric knows…They've bought this vampire trouble to Kisa's home and to little Kayla. What you did was incredibly stupid!"

"I said I was sorry and that I had not other choice. If I hadn't killed him, I would be the one dead!"

Kisa just sat there, not saying anything. She had called Francis who returned to the house and took Kayla out with her. Kisa did not want Kayla to be around for the current conversation.

"This is what happens when you spend whole life on your back." Emma said.

"Excuse me?" Laura asked.

Emma nodded, "Yeah. None of this would be happening if you weren't so goddamn loose."

"Loose?"

"Promiscuous, slutty…there I said it."

"So you're saying that I deserve to die for being flirtatious?"

"Flirtatious? yeah right. You taking flirting to the next level Laura. How many times has your promiscuous behavior gotten you into trouble?"

"It's never been this much trouble. No one ever died." Laura said.

"This time, we're all at risk."

"I said I was sorry damnit! How many times do I have to say it?!"

"You don't have to say it again…it won't fix any of this." Kisa said. Emma and Laura looked at her.

"Then what do we do?" Laura asked. Kisa shrugged,

"I have no idea…I've never been in a situation like this."

"When night falls, Eric will track me here."

"He can't come in unless he's invited." Emma said.

"He is the sheriff of this area. If he comes on _'police' _business, you have to invite him in." Laura said softly, "I shouldn't have come here."

"No you shouldn't have come here. You've put Kisa and Kayla in a dangerous situation." Emma said. Laura stood,

"Fine I'll leave but I don't want you at my funeral." Laura said.

"Laura," Kisa said, "You're not going to die."

"They will kill me. They'll imprison me then torture me before killing me brutally."

"We won't let it come to that."

"How can we stop it?" Laura asked her voice shaky.

Emma sighed, "Laura…we won't let you die. The way you live your life is truly your business and you will be my friend regardless."

"I know that Emma."

"I'm so scared…"

"We won't let them take you." Kisa said.

"We can't fight them…they'll kill us all. Kisa, you have to be here for Kayla."

"Kisa…do you think that possibly Eric is smitten with you?" Emma asked looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"He seemed interested."

"Not interested in me or by me, just my blood…What does that have to do with this situation?"

"Maybe there could be some sort of trade."

"Trade me? I'm not an object."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean? I don't want to give myself to that man or to a vampire at all. I don't want to lose my innocence because of a stupid decision. Besides, I doubt he will agree to that. A vampire was killed by a human, there will be no toleration of that and we know that. Everyone knows this," Kisa looked at Laura and Emma, "There will be nothing but blood…"

**SHOULD KISA OFFER HERSELF AND LET ERIC "TAKE HER"? DRINK FROM HER? HAVE SEX WITH HER? _WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK?_**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Once again, thank all of you for the reviews and suggestions and for answering my stupid questions! LOL... Have any suggestions about what should come next? Leave me a message or review **

**XOXO**

****

CHAPTER EIGHT

"I'll be back to get you in the morning okay sweetheart?" Kisa said to Kayla as she sat in the backseat of Francis car, strapped down in her booster seat.

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kisa leaned into the car and kissed her. Kayla clutched her teddy bear. Kisa walked to the passenger door.

"Call me when you get checked in."

"I will."

"Thank you Francis for doing this. I just don't want to subject Kayla to this or get you involved."

"You don't have to thank me Kisa. I would do anything to keep Kayla safe and you. Remember, I was your nanny when you were growing up."

She nodded, "Yeah. Alright then you should go now, the sun has set." Kisa said looking at the sky.

"Okay." Francis turned on her car and backed out of the driveway. She honked her horn before pulling off. Kisa waved until the car disappeared around a corner and into the night. She let out a heavy sigh and turned to the house. She walked back up to the house and stepped inside.

"The sun has gone down…" Laura said in a uneasy tone. Kisa shut the door and walked to the sitting room where Laura was pacing back and forth.

"Laura calm down you don't even know what's going to happen. Is there any law that says if a human kills a vampire, they'll be killed?" Emma asked.

"I don't know." Just then there was a hard knock on the door. Laura bolted out of the sitting room and up the stairs.

"Go with her." Kisa said softly. Emma looked at her young friend,

"Kisa you can't handle this alone."

"I'll be fine." Kisa said with a soft, slow smile, "Go with Laura…you know she's weak in these situations."

"Or any situation that doesn't involve sex." Emma said walking out of the sitting room and up the stairs. Kisa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then walked to the front door and opened it.

"I know she is here and hiding…as well she should be." Eric said. Kisa looked up at the man who towered over her and swallowed.

"She didn't mean to kill him. He attacked her." Kisa said.

"If she felt endangered, she should have let me know, that doesn't mean I would have cared but…she killed one of my kind in a time when we are low in numbers. She will be punished in anyway I please." He said in a stern, cold tone.

Kisa swallowed, "You can't touch her if I don't invite you in."

He looked down into her eyes and stared a moment, "But you will." He gave her a smirk, "I am the sheriff of this area after all so you don't really have a choice."

"I do. I can not invite you in and you won't stick around too long because the sun will rise as it always does."

"You have more spine then I thought. I took you for the typical tiny little spineless innocent human that of which your species is."

"Yeah well I can quiet when need be."

"There is more to your personality that is arousing more than my interest."

"Promise me you won't kill her."

"I will promise you nothing. How dare you even say that? Why would I promise you anything?"

"Isn't there anything else that can be done instead of me losing one of my best friends?" Kisa asked, her voice cracking.

He smirked, "Invite me in."

"How do I know that once I invite you in, you won't kill me?"

"You wouldn't know unless you invited me in. Besides, I didn't come here for you. If your waste of life friend wouldn't have murdered one of my brethren and then came here, you would not have to deal with me," He paused, "I am here to investigate as a part of my job."

Kisa swallowed as she stared up into his alluring clear blue eyes, "You can come in." Eric grinned as she stepped aside. He stepped into the house and looked down at her just as his fangs came out. When she saw this, she tried to run but he grabbed her. He backed her into the nearest wall,

"I will spare your friends life if, and only if, you become my human." (side note: THANKS TO _WEIRDO-LOVER FOR THAT LINE!)_

"W-what?" She stuttered both shocked and scared.

"I think you heard me." He breathed in her ear.

"What do you want from me? What does being your _'human' _consist of?"

"If you agree, you'll find out."

She looked up at him, "Okay." She said.

"Tell me you will be my human."

"I will be your human. I submit to you, as long as my friend lives."

"Your friend will live and you will fully submit to me, eventually." He said. She swallowed. "Your friend is still, however, in debt to me. She will work for me without pay."

"Kisa!" Emma gasped when she came down the stairs and found her backed into a corner with Eric towering over her. Eric turned to her and hissed. Emma jumped back and looked passed him to Kisa,

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes I-I'm fine."

"Did he do anything to you?"

"If I have, what are you prepared to do about it?" He asked.

"I have a cross made of sterling silver in my purse."

Eric smirked, "Really? Just how audacious are you?" Emma took a step toward the sitting room and looked at Eric. She then ran into the sitting room.

"Emma!" Kisa yelled. Eric calmly walked in the same direction. Kisa looked at the stairs and saw Laura. Kisa hurriedly walked into the sitting room and grabbed Emma's purse before she could reach it.

"Kisa!"

"Everything is fine, I settled it." She said.

"What? How?" Laura asked from behind her. Eric looked at him, his fangs still extended and sitting out slightly over his lip. Laura looked at him,

"I'm sorry Eric I didn't mean it…it just happened. It was self defense. I swear." She said her body shaking all over.

"You are debted to me."

"What do I have to do. I'll do anything to have your forgiveness."

"You will never have my forgiveness but…you do have my word that I will not kill you. Not now anyway." He said looking over to Kisa.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You will work for me, without pay, until I grow tired of you," Laura nodded her head furiously, "And as apart of the agreement…Kisa will be my human."

"What?" Emma asked looked at Kisa.

"I have bigger business to attend to. I expect to see you tomorrow evening Laura. I will see you soon Kisa.." He said giving her a smile before leaving in the blink of an eye. Kisa sighed.

"Kisa…I-" Laura stuttered.

"It's okay Laura."

"No it's not. Do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"Being a vampire's human."

"What does it mean?"

"It means that you belong to him and only him. That you are under his protection and no other man, neither human or vampire, can touch you. You can't be romantically involved with any other man. You are basically his property. How are you going to handle that and you have Kayla to take care of?" Emma said.

"You shouldn't have done that Kisa," Laura said.

"You have no clue what kind of world you are about to enter."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N : Sorry about all the questions you guys! Forgive me, it's just a habit of mine. I like to ask questions and I enjoy feedback. Please don't criticize me about my asking what you guys think or what you think shoulw happen next. Once again, I am very new to this, especially for TB. I just want to get things right. And Eric's personality is so hard to write. He's an odd character...something I'm not used to.**

**I'M NOT COMPLAINING THOUGH! I LOVE ALL THE SUPPORT AND SUGGESTIONS, Thanx!**

****

CHAPTER NINE

"Kisa!" Kayla yelled when she saw her sister walk into the hotel, where she had sent Kayla and Francis the night before, for precaution reasons. She ran over to her. Kisa picked her up and kissed her. (that's kinda their thing - Kisa and Kayla)

"I missed you last night." Kisa said looking at her.

"I was at the pool." Kayla said.

"Were you? Did you have fun?"

She nodded, "It was a little cold." Kisa smiled at her and Francis walked over to them.

"I'm exhausted." The woman said. Kisa looked at her,

"Did she keep you up?"

"No she didn't. Actually it was you who kept me up."

"How did I do that?" She asked.

"Well I was worried about what could happen to you. This vampire guy that you spoke of is a conniving creature. And ruthless…or so I heard."

"I called you last night and let you know everything was alright. I don't want to talk about this in front of Kayla." The girl laid her head on her sisters shoulder, "Have you eaten breakfast?"

"I ordered some waffles for her but she didn't eat them." Francis said.

"How about we go somewhere and eat breakfast together?" Kisa said, "Would you like that Kayla?"

"Yes."

"Okay we're going to do that." They walked out of the hotel.

"I'm going to drive my car, just call me and tell where we're going."

"Okay." Kisa and Francis went their separate ways. Kisa rubbed her Kayla's back as held her. When they go to the car, Kisa strapped Kayla into her booster seat. "Where's Mr. Bearington?" Kisa asked noticing she didn't have her teddy bear.

"He's with Francis."

"Alright." She shut the door and then got in on the driver's side. She grabbed her seatbelt and fastened it then stuck her keys into the ignition and started the car up, "You want to listen to one of your CD's?" She asked looking back at her sister. She nodded.

"Spanish?"

"Yes please."

"Alright." Kisa grabbed the CD from the portable case underneath the radio. She then slipped it into the CD player and hit play. She turned it up a little and smiled as she listened to her sister singing the songs in their native language. She backed out of the parking lot and drove off to their favorite eatery for breakfast.

~_~

"Did you have fun today?" Kisa asked Kayla as they headed up the pathway to their home later that evening after a long day out. After leaving the hotel, Kisa had decided to spend the day out with her baby sister and Francis. It was needed quality to spend with her because she didn't know how demanding this agreement with Eric would get. The thoughts and images of what Laura and Emma had said the night before were floating through her heard. And they weren't pleasant.

"I bet you're sleepy huh?"

"Very sleepy." Kayla said.

"We're almost there.." Kisa said as they continued their walk up the pathway. They reached the porch and Kisa unlocked the door. They then walked into the house.

"Kisa." Laura said walking out of the sitting room and into the foyer.

"Laura? How did you get in?"

"The spare key from underneath the flower pot out back. You know I'm suppose to start working at Fangtasia tonight, I'm actually suppose to be there now but I wanted to ask a favor."

"What is it?"

"Laura." Kayla said.

"Hey sweetheart." She said kneeling down and hugging her. She then picked her up and stood. She looked at Kisa.

"What is it Laura?" She asked.

"I need you to come with me tonight." She said.

"Laura I can't."

"Please Kisa…I need you there." Laura said.

"Hello dear." Francis said walking into the house.

"Hello Mrs. Miller, how have you been?" She asked looking at the woman with a smile.

"Just fine, how have you been?"

"I've been better."

"So I've heard. You really should consider stay as far away from the vampire scene in town as possible."

"I really wish someone had told me this before."

"Francis can you take Kayla and get her ready for bed." Kisa said.

"Sure." Laura put Kayla down on the floor.

"Come on Kayla." Francis said taking her hand.

"Night night Laura." She said waving at her. Laura smiled down at her,

"Night night Kayla."

"Besos (kiss)." Kisa said kneeling down to Kayla. She kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll be back soon."

"Okay." Francis and Kayla walked over to the stairs and climbed them. Kisa turned to Laura,

"Why do you want me to go with you? Haven't you gotten me into enough trouble with those horrible beasts?"

"You have to come anyhow. Eric wants you there."

"And I have to go?" She asked.

Laura nodded, "Yeah…"

Kisa sighed, "Should I change?" She asked. Laura looked at her.

"I would be best if you did."

"What should I wear?"

"Something provocative maybe. I'll help you pick something out."

~_~

"I look like an idiot." Kisa said to Laura who stood behind the bar, making drinks.

"You look fine."

"I don't know why I let you talk me into wearing this."

"It was just hanging in your closet with the tags still on it."

"I've never worn it…it was a gift."

"From who?"

"Someone…"

"Someone like who? A man?" Laura asked.

"Actually yeah…Ryan Jennings."

"Oh. Is he the guy who's eldest daughter takes one of your classes?"

Kisa nodded, "That's him."

"He has great taste." Laura said.

"He's married." Kisa said.

"What? Are you truly as innocent as we all think?"

"Yes I am," Kisa said blushing, "I'm not sleeping with him or anyone else. The dress was sent to my house. All I did was sign for it. That's why I had never worn it."

"So this married man…he's like trying to court you."

"Court me?"

"Yeah you know, wine you, dine you…make you his mistress."

"I would never do anything like that. I would never wreck a marriage or a home."

"I've wrecked a few homes before…no harm, all fun." Laura said smiling.

"And that's the type of attitude that has gotten you in this vampire trouble mess."

Laura shrugged, "I guess so but this experience isn't going to change me or my sexual appetite."

"You will be back in this mess and next time, they just might kill you."

"Well don't you look good enough to eat." Pam's voice said from behind Kisa. She turned in her seat and looked at the woman, dressed in her dark, leather, goth like clothing.

"My master has requested your presence in his office." She said looking at Kisa.

"Alone?" She asked.

"Of course, you are his now." Pam said with a smirk. Kisa looked at Laura who looked at her. She mouthed the word, 'Sorry.' Kisa just nodded and climbed off the stool. Pam pointed her in the direction of the office. Kisa reached the door and started to knock but the door opened. She looked up.

"You do look good enough to eat. Come inside, I need a snack." He said. Kisa looked down and stepped into the office. Eric shut the door behind her. Kisa stood in the middle of the room. Eric walked up behind her and placed his hands on her waist. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands slowly move up her body. His hands traveled up to her breast and the front of her dress. He leaned down to the back of her neck and inhaled. He then moved to her ear,

"About that unwilling bet you made with your friends…you won and will most definitely reap the benefits."

**-- Now what is he going to do to her? ...Let's find out,**

**..................NEXT TIME!**

**(ADDITION TO A/N : I also understand that this is my story and I can do with it what I please but I like you guys suggests and opinions. TELL ME WHERE TO TAKE THIS _"OFFICE"_ VISIT! - OR SUGGEST)**


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

"**Sit." Eric said as he walked behind the desk. Kisa nervously walked over to the chair facing the desk and sat down. Eric sat back in his chair and just stared at her. She stared back at him for awhile before turning her head away from him. She looked down and bit on her lip.**

"**How long do I have to stay here?" She asked, ending the silence.**

"**Do you have somewhere else to be? You do know you have to inform me of every step you take."**

**She looked up at him, "No. I don't."**

"**Sure you do. Remember the agreement…or do you want me to rupture your friend? Both of them. The other one, Emma I believe, insulted me. I could have done away with her right then and there."**

"**Why didn't you?"**

"**Would you have liked me to?" **

"**No. I don't wish death on anyone."**

"**Not even an enemy?"**

"**Who isn't an enemy to a man like you? And unlike you, I have a soul and a conscience." He smiled, "And I don't?"**

"**No. None of your kind has a soul or conscience or emotions. You're all zombies."**

"**You think of me and my kind as zombies?"**

"**You may not be as mindless as a zombies, but you are cold and unfeeling. You don't have a care in the world. You don't have a heart."**

"**I don't?"**

"**No. You may have one but it no longer beats."**

"**Maybe if you could get my blood pumping…it'll beat again."**

"**I haven't gotten your blood pumping?" She asked. **

"**Not in the slightest."**

"**Am I not good enough for you?"**

"**You aren't what I typically go for…but you will have to do considering Laura is your friend," He eyed her, "Are you seeking my attention and or interest?"**

"**Absolutely not." She said quickly. **

"**You said that a little too quickly my dear."**

**She looked at him and he looked back at her. As she stared, she felt as though his clear blue eyes were piercing through her being and peering into her soul. The intense gaze was only broken when the ringing of her cell phone pierced the silent air. Kisa opened her clutch purse and with shaky hands, grabbed her phone and flipped it open. **

"**Hello." She said. **

"**Kisa, you need to come home." Francis said.**

"**Why what's wrong?" She asked. **

"**Ryan Jennings is here looking for you." **

"**Mr. Jennings?" She asked, "What does he want?"**

"**He said he needs to speak with you in person. He mentioned something about paying for the next semester of his daughter classes with you."**

"**Okay. Tell him to wait, I'm on my way." Kisa then closed her phone. She looked at Eric, "I have to go." She said standing.**

"**Go? Where?" He asked.**

"**There's someone at my house waiting for me."**

"**I have not permitted you to leave."**

"**I'm going." She said turning and walking over to the door. She opened it and walked out. **

"**Laura." Kisa said walking up to the bar, "I have to go."**

"**Where?" **

"**I have to go home. Ryan is there."**

"**Oh?" Laura smiled.**

"**He's there to pay for his daughter's classes for the next semester."**

"**Oh…well how will I get home? You're my ride. You can't leave."**

"**I'll go and see him then come right back."**

"**Okay."**

"**I'll call you." She said before heading to the door. She walked out of the bar and headed over to her car. She looked down and unzipped her clutch to get her keys.**

"**You are a repeat offender."**

**She looked up at the voice, "I said I was going. I have to go. Shouldn't you be working?"**

"**Pam is more than capable. You are not free to roam or leave my presence when I have requested you not to."**

"**I'm not a child."**

"**You offered yourself to me."**

"**No I didn't, I had no other choice. You were going to kill my friend. If the night hadn't ended the way it did, I wouldn't even be back here." **

"**If you insist on leaving, I'm driving." He said taking her keys from her hand. She looked at him but didn't protest.**

**~_~**

"**You do understand that you are not allowed in the private presence of man without me."**

**Kisa looked at Eric as he sat in the driver's seat of her car, "I don't understand actually."**

"**You will learn to understand."**

"**I don't think I will."**

"**You want to test me?"**

"**How would I be testing you? I'm not your type. You said you don't typically go for someone like me. What do you typically go for?"**

"**An irresistibly stunning, leggy blond waitress by trade."**

"**Basically the polar opposite of what I am."**

"**Yes, that's quite clear."**

"**Then why make the agreement with me? Why not Laura? She's a stunning, leggy blond who is now a waitress because of you."**

"**I told you before she's not my type."**

"**But you just basically described her. I could switch places with her. I could work for you for free and she could belong to you." She stared at him waiting for his response but he said nothing.**

"**Maybe I should discuss this with Laura, I think she would enjoy more than I ever would…"**

"**If I had wanted it to be that way then I would have made it so. Your friend angered me by killing one of my own, I could have killed her."**

"**You still could." He smirked,**

"**Indeed I can."**

"**Not if I killed you first."**

"**You would be dead before you can even think about killing me darling." **

"**Would you then kill Laura?"**

"**Not right away…slowly. I may even chain her up." **

"**And torture her with rough vampire sex?"**

"**Rough vampire sex?"**

"**Yes. I've seen some things about vampires and their sexual habits."**

"**Would you like me to give you a demonstrations?" **

"**Of course not!" She said.**

"**Your precious friend could tell you how good it can be to be a vampire's lover or pet."**

"**What category do I fall in?"**

"**Neither."**

"**Good because I don't plan on losing my innocence to a vampire." **

**Eric just smirked.**

**~_~**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Oh my god! I'm so sorry for the little non-chapter mix up about Alex and Evan (which I don't believe will last if it's even true that they are together, who knows? gossip is publicity right?)...It won't happen again. LOL anyways, back to the story...**

****

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"Francis…" Kisa said walking into the house with Eric close behind her.

"I tried to keep him here for as long as I could but he left…" Francis said following her voice to the foyer. She stopped and stared at Kisa a moment before looking at Eric.

"Who is this imposing figure?" She asked eyeing the man.

"Eric Northman…the owner of the bar Fangtasia and sheriff of area 5." Kisa said softly.

"Area 5? The vampire district?" She asked glancing at Eric. Kisa nodded.

"Kisa what have you done? Su familia y yo hemos trabajado tan con fuerza para protegerle de aquel estilo de vida. Usted ha invitado el peligro en su casa, su vida, mi vida y Kayla... (Your family and I have worked so hard to shield you from that lifestyle. You have invited danger into your home, your life, my life and Kayla...)." Francis said, occasionally looking at Eric.

"Francis, todo es fino somos seguros (Francis, everything is fine we are safe)."

"Si las cosas que he oído sobre él son verdaderas, no somos seguros (If the things I've heard about him are true, we are not safe)." Francis said.

"¡La casa de la hermana! (Sisters home)" Kayla's voice rang out as the sound of tiny feet traveled in their direction. Eric turned to the sound and his eyes narrowed in on the sight of the raven haired, bright eyed little girl.

"Kisa!" She kneeled and picked her up, "What are you doing up sweetie?"

"I wanted to wait for you. I want you to read me a bedtime story."

Kisa looked at Eric.

"Hi mister tall man." Kayla said looking at Eric before laying her head on Kisa's shoulder. Eric eyed the small child then looked at Kisa.

"Read me a story pretty please." Kayla said.

"Ok, go upstairs and I'll be up shortly." She said putting her down.

"I'll take her." Francis said taking her hand into hers. She looked at Eric, "I wish that I could say it was a pleasure to meet you but it's never a pleasure to meet a vampire. Also Kisa, Mr. Jennings left you something in the sitting room and he said he will see you tomorrow at the studio when he drops off Samantha." Francis said before walking through the foyer. Kisa sighed. She looked at Eric before heading into the sitting room. She walked through the threshold of the room and spotted a square shaped red gift wrapped box with a black bow. She walked over and picked it up. She read the card which was just a brief thank you, for some reason, before untying the bow and opening it. She reached inside and pulled out a pink ruffle skirt. She smiled slightly.

"Why is this man gifting you?" Eric asked walking up behind her. Kisa turned to him, still holding the skirt in her arms.

"Gifting me?"

"Yes. If I heard correctly, he also purchased the dress you are currently wearing."

"He's just grateful for the service I provide him."

"Service? What form of service?"

"He's married."

"Then what is he grateful for?"

"His 8 year old daughter is in my dance class…I teach dance and actually have my own studio. He pays me extra for specialty classes in the genre she'd like to make a career out of one day."

"You're a dancer."

"A ballerina. I've been dancing since I learned how to walk."

"You will no longer accept gifts from this man."

"It's rude to not accept a gift."

"Well he will just have to consider you rude."

"You can't turn me into what you want me to be. I'll accept as many gifts as anyone will give me. Besides, there isn't any romantic feelings or interest on my behave. He's married and has been for 10 years, I'm not that type of girl," She looked up at him, "It doesn't matter anyway…I'm not your type." She said placing the skirt back into the box. She picked that up and walked out of the sitting room. She then headed over and up the stairs to go read to her sister, before putting her to bed for the night. As just as she expected, Eric was gone. She just sighed, went back to the bar, waited for Laura then drove her home. She then returned to her home and promptly went to bed.

~_~

"Kisa." She turned to the voice and gave a small smile,

"Mr. Jennings."

"Ryan," He corrected with a smile, "Did you get my gift?"

"I did. Thank you."

"I saw it in the window of the store and thought of you. I knew it would look good on you."

She nodded, "How's Mrs. Jennings?"

His expression changed, "She's fine. She's just been feeling a little ill."

"Tell her I hope she feels better and that I asked about her."

"I will." Ryan looked around the empty dance studio.

"Did you have a class today?"

"I did earlier. I just finished with my last class for the day."

"What time is it?"

"Almost six, why?"

"It's the perfect time to have dinner," He said, "Wonder you like to go and have a bite to eat with me?"

She looked up at him, "Are you serious?"

"Very." He said.

"I don't know…"

"I'm not trying to romance you Kisa. I just want to take you to eat. You are hungry aren't you?"

"I am but…It's not appropriate."

"How so?"

"Well, you're married for one and old enough to be my father." She said with a nervous laugh.

"You don't think I look good for my age?"

She looked up at him, "I didn't say you were unattractive I just-" She looked down, blushing, "I can't accept your offer. You're married and I'm not that kind of girl."

"I never said you were. I know you are a wholesome, pure, beautiful young woman." He said.

"Thank you but I honestly can't accept it."

He nodded, "That's fine," He went into the pocket of his inside suit jacket and pulled out an envelope, "Here is the bonus for those extra sessions. Alice really has improved greatly." He handed the envelope out to her. Kisa looked up at him a moment before reaching out and taking the envelope.

"Open it." He said. She lifted the flap (whatever LOL) up and found few hundred dollar bills. She looked back up at him.

"That's nine hundred dollars, all for you." He said. She shook her head,

"I can't accept this. I don't charge this much even with bonus sessions."

"Then think of it as a gift."

Kisa paused and looked at the money and thought of Eric. She sighed and closed the envelope, "It's very generous but I can't take it."

"I won't take it back. I am giving it to you."

"This money can go to better use."

"I'm investing in you Kisa." He said giving her a long look before turning and walking out of the studio. Kisa stood there, staring at the envelope. She shook her head. She finished at the studio, got her things together and headed home. Once she arrived, she cooked for herself, her sister and Francis and they enjoyed a nice family sit down. Afterward, Kisa put Kayla to bed and soon Francis went to bed, leaving Kisa up alone. She didn't mind it, she actually enjoyed being alone in peace and quiet, even though she loved her sister dearly. She showered, dressed in her night clothing and retired to her bedroom. She climbed into her bed, grabbed her remote from her bedside table and hit the power button. She then laid back against her pillows and began to watch TV.

Hours later, Kisa awoke, after dozing off, to the sound of footsteps. She sat straight up in bed and gasped when she saw Eric standing at the foot of her bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think you would the night without me did you?"

"Without you? What do you mean?" She asked. Eric walked over to the bed and yanked the covers away from her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her body flooded with fear.

"Your friend did not show up to work tonight…"

"What?"

"Did I not state that if your troublesome, negligent friend did not do as arranged, you would be penalized?"

"No," She said softly, shaking her head. He smiled at her.

---------------

**What's next my friends? I honestly don't know, HELP ME, again (LOL)! Also I want to say that if I had you guys email addresses, I could email you questions (and-or suggestions)about the story instead of posting it as a "chapter" and causing confusion and anger! LOL Thanks you guys for all the help.**

**XOXO **

**Kirsten (email: )**


	13. Chapter 12

****

CHAPTER TWELVE

Eric climbed on the bed. She turned over opened her bedside drawer and grabbed the knife there. She then swung around and slashed him across the face. Eric hissed as the blood trickled from the small, pitiful, would be wound. He quickly mounted her and grabbed her wrist. He pinned her down to the bed, capturing her small wrist in one hand above her head, even with the knife in her hand. He hovered over her. Kisa stared up at him and blinked as a tiny spot of blood landed on her cheek. She continued to stare at him in horror as the wound closed and the blood disappeared. She gasped and began to move around. She lifted her hips and brushed against him. He hissed once more. She looked down and realized he was wedged between her slightly spread legs.

"Let go of me!" She said trying to break hold he had over her wrist. She knew she wouldn't break it because he was far more stronger than she was, with or without his enhanced vampire abilities. Eric bared his fangs. She gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist. She lifted her hips up to his and she felt him tense up. She looked into his face and saw his fangs had retracted. She didn't know what to say or do and she was absolutely terrified.

Here she was, pinned to her bed, defenseless and nearly naked in an almost sheer flesh toned night gown. And with her fearful of him being on top of her, between her legs, now wrapped tightly around his waist. She felt him shift his weight slightly but didn't break his hold on her wrist. She grinded against him and got an immediate response when he thrust against her. She gasped feeling the bugle, that tented the front of his pants, poking at her. She then looked up at him, her teeth chattering as she trembled all over. Eric stared down at the powerless young woman and couldn't help but smile as he leaned down to her. When he was inches away from her face, she turned her head.

"Please don't hurt me." She said softly.

"Look at me.." He said. She slowly turned her head and looked at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you…"

"Don't kill me. I promise I will call Laura and find out what happened. Just don't kill me or hurt me." She whispered as he got even closer. She closed her eyes a moment before snapping them back open in shock and surprise at the feel of his lips brushing across hers. Her eyes widened as he continued to kiss her and she was completely stunned to find his eyes were closed. She thought to indulge in the new sensation that she was currently feeling. An unfamiliar tingling coursed through her body and submitted to it, closing her eyes and returning his kiss. She felt him smile, his fangs scraping across her top lip before he continued to kiss her. She soon found herself lost in a flood of new awareness of her body and Eric could feel it. He loosen his grip on her wrist and in a blink of an eye, took the knife out of her hand and held it at her throat. Before she could say a word, the stinging pain of the cool blade slicing her skin struck her. She yelped and clasped her hand over her wrist, where she had been cut. Eric smiled and tossed the blade aside. He then grabbed her wounded wrist, causing her to drop her hand that was covering it. He slowly brought her arm up to his mouth and stared her in the eyes as he licked a trail of blood that had seeped from the wound, down her arm. He followed the trail until he reached the slit skin. He captured her gaze and held it as he covered the lesion with his mouth. Kisa sighed softly and closed her eyes.

"Hmm…you taste so sweet." He said slowly licking his lips. Kisa opened her eyes and looked at him. She felt a little light headed. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed then back open again.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked in a weak voice, her leggy embrace breaking. He ignored her question and moved down her body. Kisa rested her injured wrist on the bed. She turned her head and stared at the sight of blood droplets on the sheets. She felt Eric's cool hands slowly sliding up her gown.

"No don't touch me." She said. His hands continued to move up the gown. He stopped and rested his palm over her crotch. He smiled at her. She lifted her hips against his hand.

"You want me to touch you don't you kitten?" She shook her head. He brushed his fingers slowly across the rim of her underwear. He licked his lips.

"Do you think I could…taste you, more thoroughly?" He asked, not really meaning for it to be a question. She continued to shake you head,

"No. No don't."

"Then what do you suppose I make of this situation? Surely I should and could seize it." He said.

"Please don't, I beg of you."

"You beg of me? How old worldly of you."

She looked at him as she felt him move his hand from under her gown. He stood back from the bed. She sat up and grabbed her wrist. She looked at Eric and moved up to the head of the bed until she reached the headboard. Eric stood there awhile, staring at her, with what seemed to be a permanent smirk.

"Get out!" He just shook his head. She blinked then widen her eyes feeling him pull her into a standing position on the bed. He gripped her hips before sliding a hand downward. He reached her thigh and took hold of it. He then placed her legs on his hip and she instinctively curled it around his waist. He looked into her eyes and she looked back at him. She gasped when she felt him take a hand full of her bottom but continued to look in his eyes. She felt her fear slowly melting away and found herself lost in his eyes.

"Do you still want me gone? I rather like it here."

"No…I want you to-" She leaned in and her eyes fluttered closed just as her lips touched his.

Kisa gasped and sat straight up in her bed…

----------------------------------------

A/N: It's short but I'm going to add more to this chapter instead of making chapter thirteen to continue it. I really wanted to post something for you guys so I decided to just post what I have right now then continue and add on to it. I think I know what I'm going to do next, where I'm going with this. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG AND PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH THE ADD TO THIS.

T h A n X !!

-Kirsten


	14. ATTENTION IMPORTANT!

**Hello all!!! I know you are expecting a chapter and probably will be dissapointed when you discover this is not a chapter....SORRY, I truly am. I just wanted to inform you all that I am really and terribly suffering from this bout of writer's block. I am trying to get what I have in my head down on paper and sort it all out. This may take some time (and I would be happy to receive any suggestions) but I will eventually get it out. I am committed to this story so don't worry about receiving an alert from me that says I am dropping this story. I like to finish any and everything I start. So stay tuned! **

**email me: (with suggestions or for anything else)**

**PS : Today, NOV 26, is my birthday! I'm a thanksgiving birthday! HAPPY TURKEY DAY TO ALL, don't eat too much.**

**XOXOXO**

**Goodnight!**


	15. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Happy 2010 to you all!! I hope that this new year brings about love, happiness and health to everyone! So...DON'T KILL ME, this is pretty short but I felt I had to post it since it has been so very long since I have added anything. I have to truthfully report that I had and have kind of lost my inspiration, my muse for this story. I am going to try my hardest to get it back and I am sure it will return but just enjoy this now (if you can LOL) and wish me luck and coax my muse back to me. XOXO_**

**_(NOTE 2: STILL, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, MESSAGE ME PLEASE)_**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN (OR CHAPTER TWELVE PART 2, WHATEVER IT IS LOL)**

She looked around her room and sighed before running a hand through her hair. She looked at the clock on the bedside table which read a quarter past midnight.

"Laura." She said getting out of the bed. She grabbed the phone and dialed her friends number. She held it to her ear as it rung four times before her voice mail clicked on. Kisa hung up then walked over to her closet. She hurriedly threw on a pair of loose sweatpants and pulled on a hoodie over her gown. She then pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail. She walked out of her room and hurriedly went down the stairs. She grabbed her keys and left the house. As she drove in the direction of Fangtasia, she silently repeated a prayer in her head. When she pulled up outside of the bar and parked her car. She then turned off the ignition and climbed out. She switched on her alarm then raced over to the entrance. She opened the door and immediately looked to the back of the club. She didn't see Eric seated in the chair and walked over to the bar.

"Excuse me." She said to the man working behind the counter who turned and looked at her, "Um…have you seen my friend?"

"I don't know, what does she look like? You humans all look the same to me."

She shook her head, "No not at all. She's about five foot eight, shoulder length blond hair-"

"Oh her," The vampire smiled, "She's a hot little number."

"Have you seen her tonight?"

"Just briefly."

"Where did she go?" He shrugged.

"Is Mr. Northman around?" She asked. The vampire just grinned. She stared a moment before turning and heading to Eric's office. She reached the room and saw the door slightly ajar. She slowly walked up to it and peered inside. The sight that met her eyes almost knocked her clean off of her feet. There was Laura, head tilted to one side, and Eric with his fangs buried in her neck. Kisa backed away from the door and turned.

"Did the pet come for a visit?" Pam asked. Kisa looked at the tall, elegant blond and shook her head. Pam looked down at her.

"Certainly not. He would not be pleased with your current appearance."

"No I-I was just leaving." She said pushing pass her. Kisa hurried out of the club, got to her car and promptly drove home.

~_~

"What did you see?" Emma asked Kisa the next day as she sat with her in her sitting room. Kisa shrugged,

"Laura and…he was feeding from her I suppose. I've never witnessed anything like that. I was horrified." Kisa said rubbing her neck in the exact spot she had saw Eric's fangs impaled into Laura's.

"And what do you think the dream meant?"

"I haven't a clue. I have never had a dream of that…context before."

"An erotic dream?" Emma said wiggling her eyebrows. Kisa blushed,

"I guess."

"What exactly happened in this erotic dream or fantasy of yours?"

"It isn't a fantasy Emma, it's never going to happen. I would never cheapen myself or waste the gift of my virginity on a vampire."

"You really shouldn't, it never ends well.." Emma said. Kisa stared at her,

"Do you mean your first time was with a vampire?"

Emma sighed, "I've repressed that memory for so long now."

"You know you can share that with me."

"I know…" They sat silent for what seemed like much longer than the minute it actually was.

"His name was Darius, and is by far the sexist creature I've sat eyes upon." Emma smiled in remembrance,


End file.
